Crimson Ink
by Thundercat1
Summary: Grell is worried about William seeing the mess he made in Will's office, but will that be what sets Will of on Grell?  RandR please.  dark humor at most for that tag.


_(I haven't written anything in a long time, oh well, enjoy, this is my first time witting for Black Butler)  
><em> 

**Disclaimer: **William T. Spears © Toboso Yana.

Grell Sutcliff © Toboso Yana.  
>Black ButlerKuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

Ronald Knox © Toboso Yana

_**Xxx**_

Gulping he glanced around his office, William was going to _kill_ him. His heart raced as he heard footsteps, running his hands through his long red hair he began to panic. Finally he took a deep breath; the footsteps had gotten lighter as he realized it was mostly likely Ronald walking to his office.

_Maybe Will hasn't noticed yet, or maybe he's home sick._ The young reaper thought to himself, adjusting his glasses he leaned back resting on his desk. He quickly jumped to his feet as he heard a knock on his door.

"W-Will?" he asked his voice cracking from nervousness.

"Ugh, no," he heard the younger reaper, Ronald's voice. "William's not in yet, it's not like him to be late though, im begging to worry" Grell sighed walking over and grabbing the door knob roughly pulling it open to reveal the yellow and black haired man.

"You nearly gave me a damn heart attack, what do you want?" He growled narrowing his newly waxed eyebrows and showing his shark like teeth.

"The dispatch is looking for William, he's never this la-" The reaper was cut off by a sharp voice just behind him.

"Im right here, didn't it accrue to you idiots that I had to review a Cinematic Record?" he sighed, then added, "The dispatch should have been informed, although I hadn't checked in yet, so that should explain it, Ronald, please go inform them." Ronald bowed to his supervisor, and William pushed aside to let the younger man pass. Grell grew hot with nervousness; he had to keep William from entering his office. Shock enter the elder man's deep yellow eyes, Grell was actually being quiet for once, and wasn't hanging all over him or flirting. He smirked slightly; he could tell the man was in some sort of distress, he was going to take advantage.

"Sutcliff, that's not practical men's clothing, let along it is certainly not protocol for a grim reaper." He said seeing the man jump; Grell was quite found of cross dressing, he found the reaper suits to be so dull, he preferred to dress in the lovely crimson color of blood. Grell realized if he didn't act normal he would draw attention to himself and only increase Wills suspicions.

"Oh but Will, those suits are so bland! A lady like myself should be dressed in only the finest at all times!" The green eyed reaper announced with pride. William felt the vein on his forehead pop out. After the past century he had gotten use to Grell cross dressing and constantly flirting with him, and, and that disgusting demon, Sebastian. But Grell is _not_ a women and William hates when he refers to himself as one. With a sharp kick to the younger reapers mid-section, Grell was sent flying into the wall; he glanced up at the raven haired man standing in front of him.

"Grell you're a man, stop referring to yourself as a damn girl!" He snapped, Grell didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"B-but Will-" the redhead was cut off by William removing he death scythe, a strip of light hitting the short silver piece as William held it to Grell's neck, The redhead smirked, "oh but Will, are you going to paint me in my favorite color?" He asked

"Don't tempt me to" William growled pushing the blade deeper into Grell's soft, pale skin. The green eyed man backed further into the wall, he knew William was cruel and had no problem inflicting serious injuries on others, that's why he loves him. But death wasn't an option for the young reaper, Grell did _not_ want to die, although he always knew is final demise would be at the hands of Will, and he knew Will would do it completely by the books, and would find any loophole to ovoid punishment for killing another reaper.

"Oh and I walked by my office on the way here, I don't remember locking the door you twit, why is it shut?" He asked, "after all, I never lock it if im not leaving the London area." Grell gulped,

"When I was in your office" He stopped, he wasn't going to lie, it would be better to let William get all of his anger out now, and not here and after he discovered what Grell had done. "I-I was sitting at your desk, and I saw Ronald walk by, so I decided to" he paused "throw something at him, I didn't know that it was ink! I didn't mean to spill it on your paper work!" He panicked at the end seeing rage build up in his superiors golden eyes. The man sighed,

"Once again, Grell Sutcliff, will you cause me overtime, not once this week have I been home on time thanks to you." He said not taking his gaze off of the man sitting in front of him, still with the scythe to his neck. "So I will coast you something" He finally grinned, this scared Grell, it was enough to send chills down his spin, they had been working together for almost two century's, and Grell as has never seen Will Smile, Smirk, or grin.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" he asked ready to tremble afraid of what ever would come out of Williams's mouth next.

"Well after Undertaker caused a wound to your face, you said you would never forgive him. I take it you don't like being hurt there, are you afraid it will damage your looks, pretty _boy_?" William asked with a tormenting grin still present. Under any other circumstances Grell would have blushed have being called '_pretty boy'_ by William out of working together two hundred years that was the nicest thing Will has said to him.

"W-will, no, im sorry!" Grell said struggling only making the cold blade be pushed harder into his neck, Will was being smart about this however, he had the sharp part of the blade facing himself so at most this would chock the man, and not yet draw any blood.

"Shut up!" Will hissed, "would you like me to cut you already!" He snapped, pushing the blade harder into Grell's neck causing him to only make gasping noises. The redheaded reaper fought all earges to grab the blade and pull it off his neck, knowing that he would only cut his hands, and there was no way a slender man like him could possibly have more strength then William. Smirking, Will made the blade go harder into Grell's skin, the green eyed man only let out gasp this time before the lights around him started to fade and his eyes shut on their own. William noticed this and moved the blade away now only holding Grell into the wall by his long red hair.

"Well don't die on me now," Will snickered, "were only getting started, dear" he said mockingly, using one of Grell's most used words _'dear'_ "fine I see your scared" he laughed coldly, "let's begin" Will smirked. He grabbed his scythe and held it to Grell's face, slowly he made a long cut down Grell's face starting from his right eyebrow and going down to his chin. This made the younger man yelp, "Shut up!" William hissed once again not wanting to attract attention to them. Grell obeyed. As William made another long gash on the left side of Grell's face. Smirking Will grabbed Grell and laid him down, getting a whimper from the redhead.

The elder reaper ripped open Grell's white shirt that was already partly unbuttoned. Getting rather board with just harming the man's face he moved to his torso. He smirked seeing that the skin were he had kicked Grell a bit earlier had already been discolored. He noticed that the other man's rib cage was visible. A part of him felt sympathy for the younger man, but he would not let Grell off the hook just yet, although seeing this would make him hold back a bit more.

Dragging the blade across the pale skin not yet leaving marks, William smirked. He was going to enjoy this. Although he had to be careful, if he pushed the death scythe into Grell too deep, he could accidently reap him, and that is one Cinematic Record he did not want to review.

"Ahhh, Will, stop!" Grell's efforts to yell through the pain of the blade making the first rather deep cut were in vein. William just covered his mouth tired of hearing him complain and started with the second gash. Soon enough Grell's entire chest and stomach was covered in the dark crimson liquid. Grell's eyes were also red, as tears built up behind them. "S-stop" he said once again as the blade went in a bit too deep causing the reaction of blood to start coming out of the redheads mouth. Upon seeing this William decided it was enough. He put his scythe back on to his belt and stood up. Grell laid there, a bloody mess. The raven haired man looked down at his 'work' a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Well Grell, don't just lay there, get back to work, we have enough overtime on are hands as it is" he said adjusting his glassing and exiting Grell's office.

**Xxx**

**(**_**Haha, kind of dark, oh well, my next William and Grell fic will be nicer, (WilliamXGrell) Review please, I except anon reviews for those why do not have accounts.) **_


End file.
